Quiet love
by Fallenangelkokoro
Summary: Hinata is given a mission to go and spy on Akatski members Itachi and Kisame, but will strange encounters and romantic surprises and unexcepted words make her fall for Itachi? a ItachiXHinata pairing :3
1. Chapter 1 Stormy Days

As Hinata looked out her window she let out a small sigh. It was raining again; the clouds were a dark tint of grey. The rain hit against the window pane and the streets of Konoha were slightly empty except with a few people with umbrellas or running to get to their destination. Hinata pulled herself away from the window and got dressed. She brushed her short black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a small knock at the door; Hinata looked over to see it was Neji. "Lady Tsunade wants to see you, she says you have a mission to do" He said as he walked over to her. Hinata slowly got up and nodded, she walked down the long hallway and to the front door where she had put on her sandals grabbed an umbrella and shut the door. She had then put up the umbrella and strolled in the rain. The nice cool breeze from the rain made her calm as she looked around.

That's when she saw Naruto running towards her. She blushed and called out to him "N-Naruto!" he looked up at her and smiled waving back he quickly got under her umbrella and was breathing heavily "sorry Hinata I didn't bring an umbrella" she giggled "it's alright, so where are you going?" she asked him as they started to walk. "Ummm grandma Tsunade's place" he said as she looked at him. " F-Funny...I was going there too". Naruto gave her a grin and made her blush even more and she looked down. As they slowly reached Tsunade's place Hinata kept glancing over at Naruto. His deep blue eyes were fixed as he looked ahead, his blonde hair waved back and forth from the breeze the rain was giving off. They had reached to Tsunade's door and so Hinata put away her umbrella. Once inside Tsunade looked up from her paper work; Shikamaru was there as well. "Ah Hinata I was excepting you...Naruto what is it this time?" "I wanna look for Sauske grandma Tsunade!" Tsunade let out a deep sigh. "One thing is you don't even know where to look for him and second there is no time for that."

She glanced over at Hinata " Now then the reason I called you here Hinata- " "but Grandma Tsunade!" "Naruto keep quiet!" He squirmed and looked away grumbling. "As I was trying to say Hinata, I want you, Shikamaru and Kiba to go on a mission." Hinata looked up at her and said "Umm lady Tsunade..." Tsunade looked at her questionably "yes?" "Umm Kiba caught the flu yesterday and he's running a high fever so I don't think he can go" Tsunade looked down pondering and then looked over to Naruto. "Fine then if he's sick I guess Naruto can go with you." Shikamaru let out a big sigh "man this is going to be troublesome" he said as he looked over to Naruto whose eyes went wide. "Really?" Naruto said as he turned to Tsunade "I guess so. Now the mission is in the land of waves where some people apparently have sighted Akatski members Itachi and Kisame. Naruto's smile had faded away. "You are to go over there and spy on them, any questions?" Tsunade said as she looked at the three. "Good you will start your mission tomorrow when it's not so damp." Tsunade had then waved them off and got back to her mountain of paper work. Naruto and Shikamaru left for home as soon as they got outside.

Hinata slowly walked out and put back up her umbrella. The rain didn't let up and it seemed to go on forever in a haze. Hinata looked around no one was in sight and it was starting to get dark, Thunder was echoing off into the distance and lightning was snapping at the air. She slowly picked up the pace and arrived at her house. The lights were apparently out as she walked in and saw how dark it was. She called out "is anybody here!" no answer she pulled out a candle and lit it and slowly walked through the hallway.

It gave off an eerie feeling as she slowly arrived at her room. She opened the door and saw a figure in there. The window was wide open as the wind blew harshly and blew out the candle when she looked down at the candle and looked back up the figure was gone. Hinata's heart started to race as she looked around the room. She felt someone breathe on the back of her neck. She quickly turned around to see it was Neji with a candle. "What are you doing?" he asked as she walked around her room looking. "Uhhh nothing..." she said nervously "Umm ok then...here is dinner" Neji said as he handed her a trey with some food on it."You had missed it and so I saved some for you" he said as he slightly smiled. "T-Thank you" Hinata said as she took the trey from him. "Ummm Neji..." She said as she put down the trey on her desk. "Yes?" Neji said as he looked over at her "Did you see anybody going down the hallway?" she asked as she looked around for a candle. "No I did not...why do you ask?" he said questionably. "Well I thought I saw someone but maybe it was my imagination." She said as she lit a candle and went over to her trey. "Hmmm...ok then are you going to be alright in here by yourself?" he asked as he slowly began walking out "Yes I'll be fine, goodnight Neji" Hinata said as she smiled over at him "night..." Neji said as he slowly walked away and soon the light from his candle faded away too.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts after the storm

Hinata woke up again that night to the loud thundering. It was pitch black and the only light you could see was from the lightning. Hinata was in a slight daze as she looked toward the window and noticed it was opened again. "I thought I closed that..." Hinata said as she slowly got out of bed. For a moment she looked over toward the direction she put her candle. She looked back towards the window to see the same figure she saw earlier next to the window. This time it moved towards her; Hinata was so petrified she couldn't move. The figure stopped directly in front of her, it bent down towards her ear and whispered in a husky voice "I'm coming for you."

In a slight jolt Hinata awoke, she looked around franticly, nothing there. "Was it a dream?" she said as she put a hand to her forehead. She looked back up to see the window still open. It was still the middle of the night. She slowly got up and managed to find her way to the window and close it. She made her way back to the bed and sighed "If this storm continues we'll have to leave in it..." she said as she lay back in bed. She looked towards the window "it's almost as though it will never end, almost like a nightmare." Hinata sighed and strapped on her bag. She filled her kunai knife pocket and prepared some lunch. She had then walked out her door only to run into her father. "Hinata, what are you doing up so early?" her father asked as he looked down at her. She smiled and replied "I'm going on a mission for a few days." she said as she bowed down to him "Oh, ok then...just don't get in your team mates way" he said as he turned around and left.

Hinata's smiling face quickly turned to a face of disappointment. She went to the front door and quickly got on her sandals. That was when a small thought went through her mind "Why do I feel so sad?" She left out the door and again the same question repeated through her mind "Why do I feel so sad?" It had apparently been the final straw for Hinata's emotions. In her mind it was racing with questions she couldn't answer. This was the first time she really felt this way, Lonely, afraid and sad. She felt completely alone and as if no one loved her not even cared for her. She slowly walked towards the entrance of the leaf village. The rain had left a foggy haze yet it you could see your own breath. Hinata let out a deep sigh, she was longing for just one person to say 'I love you.' yet those words are elusive to her, not once has anyone said those words to her. Even her crush Naruto apparently couldn't see her longing and wanting for him. Hinata looked towards the sky as she slowly arrived at a bench and sat down. She threw her stuff in the empty space of the bench and sighed. "Will anyone say just those 3 words...more likely will I have anyone? Or will I be alone forever?"


	3. Chapter 3 Encounter

Hinata looked over to see her teammates finally coming. Shikamaru looked tired and he was yawning, Naruto had his same goofy grin as he walked up to Hinata. "Oy Hinata you look as though you didn't get much sleep last night" Naruto had said as he looked a bit concerned. "Uh... I had a bad dream that's all..." Hinata said as she looked away from him. "Ok then let's just get this mission over with." Shikamaru said as he stretched and looked at a map he pulled out from his knap sack. "Ok then...if we just follow this route, we should get there by tomorrow." Shikamaru said as he put his map away and started to walk. Hinata was constantly sighing and looking down; she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really. Naruto was there blabbing about how he tried a new flavor at his favorite ramen shack to Shikamaru who wasn't paying attention to him.

Naruto looked over at Hinata, she looked a bit upset. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru and whispered stupidly to him "what's wrong with Hinata?" Shikamaru looked to Naruto, he looked annoyed. "Why don't you ask her if you're so concerned?" said Shikamaru. Naruto looked over to Hinata and walked over to her, she was too lost in thought to have noticed Naruto until he had tapped on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Oh sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile plastered over his face. Hinata looked to him" is there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked as he stopped scratching his head. "Uh yeah what's with the long face?" Naruto asked frowning. Hinata just simply smiled lightly and walked ahead of him. Naruto just stood there puzzled, wondering what just happened. Hinata just sighed and looked up a bit to the sky and started thinking. "I really don't feel like talking to him of all people..." she thought looking back down. Naruto went back to Shikamaru and whispered to him "what's gotten into to her?" Shikamaru simply looked to him then to Hinata then back to him "Maybe it's because she doesn't feel like talking? Ever think of that bird brain?" Shikamaru asked walking faster as well."Now just wait a sec!" Naruto yelled to Shikamaru desperately trying to catch up to him.

The sun was starting to set as they made camp in a nearby opening. Hinata went to go get fire wood, Shikamaru was setting up the tents and Naruto was getting some food for them. Hinata slowly gathered a few sticks and let out a huge sigh as she got to another clearing. When she bent down to pick up a few more sticks she heard something snap. She looked down to see it was not her she quickly looked around, "Maybe it was a wild animal or something..." she said to herself as she began gathering sticks again. That's when it hit her; Hinata had a very strong feeling of someone watching her. She quickly activated her Byakugan and was met with two red eyes. Hinata had dropped the bundle of sticks out of fear. She was too scared to turn around; she heard footsteps moving closer and closer to her. The footsteps stopped right behind her and a hand laid on her shoulder she jumped and slowly turned her head to see Naruto. "Oh I'm sorry Hinata I must have scared you again" he said with a bit of a frown. She then noticed those red eyes weren't there anymore, she quickly looked around. "Uh Hinata did you lose something?" Naruto asked as he looked at her weirdly. "No...umm did you see...oh never mind..." Hinata said with a bit of a sigh as she went back to picking up the sticks she dropped. "Oh yeah the reason I came out here to get you was because dinner is done" he said with a bit of a smile. Hinata nodded and quickly picked up more wood and followed him back to the camp site. Shikamaru was there with some fish Naruto had caught and was just taking them off the fire when he saw Naruto and Hinata coming. They ate their dinner in silence when Naruto finally broke it with "man am I bored" Shikamaru simply looked at him and ignored him as he went back to eating his fish. Hinata looked at him and sighed a bit. Naruto looked towards her and said "hey Hinata you barely ate anything, you alright?" She looked at him a bit surprised and looked down to see she hadn't really ate much and wasn't that hungry. The evening passed to the dead of night Hinata had got up and went to put more firewood on the fire. She sat down and stared at the fire and was in a slight trance by it when something caught her eye. There standing not too far from her was a figure hiding a bit from behind a tree. It moved closer to her, she gasped to realize who it was and it was Itachi. His black eyes simply stared at her. His face was expressionless as he came closer to her. Hinata was too scared to move, as he stopped in front of her. He slowly bent down a bit towards her and was mere inches from her; he stretched his hand out and cupped her face. She sat there a petrified wondering 'why is he here and what does he want with me?' She thought as she gazed into his eyes which were red now, he had activated his sharigan and was in his one universe that seemed like days. Hinata stood up looking around and then looking back at Itachi questionably. Itachi simply looked at her and without noticing he was much closer to her. She could feel his breath on her as she looked up at him. 'Oh my god...is he going to kill me?' she thought as she stood there looking at his eyes. "wha..What are you..." Hinata had said before she was quickly pulled into a kiss. She at first resisted and was soon going along with it. He released her lips and looked at her brushing some hair from her face. "Soon you'll know..." Hinata's eyes went wide when she heard his voice as it was the same as the figure from the night before. Hinata then awoke from the sound of firewood crumbling in the fire pit and looked around."What the? Was it a dream?" she said as she looked around. She put her hand to her lips and blushed wondering could it be I finally found someone I can call my own?


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata all finally arrived at the village. Naruto looked at Hinata; she had a smile on as if everything was alright. Naruto just shrugged and looked over to Shikamaru. "Yo Shikamaru, where are Itachi and Kisame?" Naruto said as he folded his arms and put them behind his head. Shikamaru looked over to him and sighed "they are supposed to be like 4 miles away from this village but they often come here." Shikamaru said as they walked a little ways into the village. Hinata blushed as soon as she heard Itachi's name. "Why do I feel so light headed? I mean it was only a kiss..." she thought as she stared off into space. Naruto looked at her again; she had her hands to her face and was blushing. "Ok then..." Naruto had said as he picked up the pace. They checked with the villagers and met back at a tavern for the night. "Oh man I'm bushed, nothing but asking questions to stupid old geezers who don't know anything" Naruto complained as he stretched and flopped on his bed. "Hmm...Interesting that they only show up in one particular spot, a tea stand..." Shikamaru said as he sat on his bed and looked down puzzled. Hinata had gotten a separate room for more privacy. She sat down on the soft bed and looked to the ceiling, "was it really a dream?" she asked herself as she fell back on the bed and sighed. She got changed into her PJ's and crawled into bed."I just hope it's not a dream..." she said as she slowly closed her eyes. But then they shot opened a she quickly sat up in bed "wait what am I saying? He's a betrayer of the leaf village, why should I like him?" She asked herself as she put a hand to her head. She looked over at the window and sighed again, "why am I feeling like this? The last time I ever felt like this was...was...never..." she said as her eyes filled with tears. She huddled herself in a little ball and wept silently, her confused feeling left her astray in her mind.

The next morning Shikamaru and Hinata went to the tea stand to where the Akatsuki members were seen at; Naruto had to be left behind at the tavern because the Akatsuki were looking for him as it is. But Naruto evidently left the tavern and explored the village a bit. "Man there's no action around here" he complained as he put his hands in his pockets and kicked a small stone. He looked up to see not too far from the village entrance were Kisame and Itachi coming. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly ran to the tea stand where Shikamaru and Hinata were at. "They're coming!" he yelled to them as he ran straight past the stand back to the tavern. Shikamaru sighed a bit and looked to Hinata, she nodded and they took their table. Just as the report had stated they came up to a table and ordered some tea. Shikamaru had his back turned to them, Hinata could see them. She noticed Itachi looking over at their table, she quickly turned her head."Did they see us?" Shikamaru said in a low whisper as he stiffened up a bit. "I'm not sure..." Hinata said as she continued to avoid direct eye contact with them. She glanced back to see them leaving already, she slightly gasped and looked to Shikamaru and nodded. They waited a few seconds before they started tailing them. They kept switching their positions from the alleys to the roof tops but Hinata had a bit of a feeling in the back of her mind something was wrong or that something bad was going to happen. They were traveling after them in the forest now, Shikamaru looked towards Hinata, and he gave her a bit of a signal. When he looked back the Akatsuki members were gone, his eyes went wide as he glanced around quickly. They got to a clearing and still no sign of them, Hinata's heart started to race as her uneasy feeling got worse. That's when she felt breathing on the back of her neck, before she had the chance to look, a kunai was held up to her neck. She had squeaked at bit for Shikamaru to have noticed. His eyes grew wide to see it was none other than Itachi, before he took a step Kisame appeared in front of him with his toothy smile. "It's best if you tried not to move" Kisame said to him slowly putting a hand on his giant sword's handle. Before he could lift the sword Itachi had yelled "Kisame! Save it for later he is of no concern to us right now" this caused Kisame to stop. Kisame slightly sighed and as he looked dissatisfied at his partner. "Let her go Itachi!" Shikamaru yelled to Itachi. Itachi simply looked at him and slightly smirked "if you want this precious Hyuuga then you bring us the Kyuubi boy" Itachi had said to him as he tightened the kunai knife on Hinata's neck. Hinata was on the brink of tears on how scared she was. Shikamaru cursed himself for being so careless. Itachi had grabbed Hinata and put her over his shoulder taking off with her. Kisame followed behind him and slowly came up beside him "do we really want to bring this girl with us? I mean what will we do with her in the mean time when their getting the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame asked as he looked over to Hinata with a frown. Itachi simply didn't respond as they made their way further and further into the forest. Hinata started to become worry on what might happen to her, when the image of her and Itachi kissing popped into her mind and she blushed. "What have I gotten myself into" she thought as they slowly arrived at their destination.


	5. Chapter 5 Bad News Home

Shikamaru quickly raced back to the village in search of Naruto. As soon as he saw him he quickly grabbed a hold of him and went back to the tavern. "What the? Hey! What's the big idea Shikamaru? And where's Hinata?" Naruto complained as he was thrown his stuff. "We're heading back to the leaf village asap" Shikamaru said in a quick yet serious tone. "What? why?" Naruto said as he stopped packing and looked to Shikamaru. "Hinata has been kidnapped" Shikamaru said as he gritted his teeth with the memory of what happened flashed through his mind. "She was kidnapped?" Naruto practically yelled as he looked to the window and back at Shikamaru. "How?" Naruto said a bit angry now, "it was a surprise attack, the Akatsuki members had made and successfully got what they wanted...a hostage" Shikamaru said as he looked to the floor, worry and dread were written all over his face as he slowly closed his knapsack and flung it on his back. Naruto glared "Why those dirty sons of a- " "Naruto! Save it for later!" Shikamaru said as he cut him off and opened the door. "Come on we don't have much time" he said as he closed the door. Naruto quickly grabbed his stuff together cursing under his breath, and went out the door as well. The two were on a non-stop trip to the leaf village to inform Tsunade of what happened.

Hinata slowly looked around, nervous as can be and looked to forest floor. There was nothing but silence and the sounds of footsteps as the Akatsuki members slowly reached their destination. They both stopped in the trees to see a slightly big cave not too far from them. Kisame nodded and went out to scout the area in case of any ninja's nearby. Itachi waited till Kisame was out of sight to lift Hinata off his shoulder and had put her in front of him. Itachi stared at her and slowly brought a hand up to her face. She flinched at first but only to see he was removing some hair from her face. She looked back up at him questionably. "Do you remember what happened the other day?" Itachi finally said as he slightly smirked at Hinata. Hinata blushed and nodded, "you will find out in due time little one" Itachi said as he looked to see Kisame coming back. He lifted Hinata again onto his shoulder and looked back towards Kisame. Kisame had nodded and they both went towards the cave.

It was dark by the time Shikamaru and Naruto returned to the leaf village. They we're both out of breath and they both looked at each other. They nodded and headed straight towards the Hokage's tower. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant had busted through Tsunade's office with the bad news she had just heard. Tsunade's face grew cold as she looked down to her desk to see the two pictures of the Akatsuki members. Tsunade looked back to Shizune "get me ANBU now!" Tsunade said as she punched threw her desk with anger in her face. "While you're at it bring me Shikamaru and Naruto!" She said as she cracked her knuckles.

Kisame had just started a fire and went off to find something for them to eat. Hinata was now tied up and wasn't too far from Itachi. She knew that she couldn't escape since her life was in was on the line. She looked back to Itachi; he was staring at the fire. It had seemed as though the light from the fire was dancing all around them when Hinata finally broke the silence. "Why did you kiss me?" she said with a blush slowly creeping up her face. Itachi simply looked at her and looked back to the fire. "Because I wanted to" He said as he closed his eyes. Hinata's face was beat red at his response and she looked at him. 'Does this mean he likes me?' she thought as she glanced back at him and glanced back at the fire. Thoughts whizzed though her mind. Itachi simply looked at the love confused girl. "You want me to kiss you again?" he said with a bit of a smirk as he slowly moved closer to her. She quickly looked back at him; her eyes were now wide open. "W-Wha?" she said as she began to move back a bit. Itachi simply laughed a bit at her and went back to staring at the fire. 'Does this mean he's not going to kiss me?' she thought, a bit disappointed. 'Wait why I should care, just because of that one kiss I'm acting this way! I'm not in love...I can't be in love...am I?' she thought, now even more confused. She hadn't even noticed Itachi was sitting right next to her now. He slowly brought a hand up to her face and turned it towards him. Surprised she looked up at him with confusing thoughts running through her head as their faces were slowly coming closer. She could feel his hot breath, as their lips were almost touching. "Hey Itachi I brought back some fish!" Kisame said with a huge smirk on his face, at that moment Itachi quickly moved away from Hinata acting as though nothing happened. Hinata slowly looked back at Kisame and then Itachi, 'wha...what in the world?' she said as reality started to set in for her.

"Please tell me what in the hell just happened!" Tsunade yelled as she looked at the two ninja's in front of her. "This was a strict S mission from the start you two had just gone and screwed it up!" She was even more infuriated now as she punched a hole through the wall next to her."What in the world am I even going to tell her father! What that the heir to the Hyuuga clan as just been taken away because of two numb skulls blowing their cover!" Tsunade said as she glared back at them. Shikamaru simply looked down, he cringed "Look Tsunade! Naruto had nothing to do with this it was my fault!" Shikamaru had stated as he looked at Tsunade. She simply looked at him a glared even more. "Great, just fucking great, this has to be one of the worst possible situation's this village has faced!" said Tsunade who had just threw a broken part of her desk out the window. At that moment Shizune had walked in with a bow. "This had better be good Shizune, because if not, I'm going to throw you so far out that window you'll make it to the sand village!" Tsunade had yelled while point at the nearby window. "ANBU are here now my lady" Shizune said in a calm voice and moved to the side to allow 10 ANBU members in. "Good, now I want you all to find the location of Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame and retrieve Hinata Hyuuga, I will give you 3 days to find her!" Tsunade said she waved them off. Shikamaru and Naruto had a deep gut feeling saying that isn't the worst that's going to happen to them.


	6. Chapter 6 Cold Nights

The moon had shown through the dark clouds that night. Hinata stared at them and then stared back at her captives. Kisame had apparently gone to sleep awhile ago, while Itachi laid not to far from her with his back turned to her. 'Now's my chance' she thought as she got up slowly, "where do you think your going?' Itachi said with his back still turned to her. "Uh...I was trying to get comfortable..." she claimed as she slowly sat back down. She closed her eyes with a long sigh and when she opened them Itachi was facing her, he was now sitting up. "You know we didn't get to finish what we started earlier today" he said with a smirk. Hinata slightly blushed and looked down; Itachi simply looked at her and moved closer to her. Hinata looked up to see him staring into her eyes; he yet again brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. She blushed even more as he moved closer towards her. "Ungghh...fish nuggets..." Kisame had mumbled in his sleep while turning. Itachi had stopped for a moment and looked back towards his partner making sure he was still asleep. He turned back and went back to coming closer to Hinata's face. They we're so close that their lips were barely apart from each other when he whispered "do you really want this?" Hinata's eyes widened as her blush increased. He simply smiled at her and kissed her lightly at first then had deepened it. Hinata was going along with the kiss; all her thoughts were lost to her. She managed to get one thought and one thought only through her mind, 'I think I'm in love...'

"Man we are screwed beyond all reasons" Naruto said as he and Shikamaru sat outside on the steps next to the Hokage's tower. Shikamaru had his arms propped up on his knees with his hands covering his face. He hadn't said anything since they left the Hokage's office. Naruto stared at his friend who was obviously not in the mood to talk. Naruto simply sighed and put a hand up to his forehead. He brushed some hair from his face and looked at the sky. "We are going to probably get the worst punishment possible-" "Naruto! Drop it!" Naruto had glanced over to his friend who had cut him off yet again. Naruto didn't know what to say in this awful position as he sighed again and got up. "I'm going home..." Naruto simply said as he walked back to his apartment with his hands in his pockets. Shikamaru hadn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Temari there, she softly smiled at him yet he didn't smile back. She placed a hand on his back and started to rub it. She sat next to him with a bit of a concern face. "Something bad happen?" she asked as she looked at Shikamaru, he nodded and went back to his unhappy position. Temari simply sighed and looked to the ground still rubbing his back. "You know maybe there's hope for you" she said as she looked back at him. He didn't respond as the slightly sunny afternoon slowly turned to dusk.

Itachi had untied Hinata and they were both locked in a kiss against the cave floor. He had allowed her to come up for air, for about a second and back to kissing. 'If this keeps up I'll suffocate' she thought as she brought her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Hinata's mind had turned to mush when they had first engaged in the deep kiss with reasons still unknown to her on why he was acting this way towards her. Itachi had broken the kiss, both we're breathing heavily, Hinata had a bit of a blush on her face as did Itachi. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead that trailed down to her neck. He was starting to give her hickeys and was slowly beginning to unzip her jacket. He began to massage her breast before he was stopped, he looked up to Hinata. Her worried face shown through, so he pulled himself off of her. She sat up and zipped up her jacket, a blush on her face as she looked down, her hands slightly shaking as she held onto her jacket. 'What did I almost allow to happen?' she thought as she looked back to Itachi, he was looking at her as this made her blush even more. He moved closer to her and she moved back. He stopped and nodded as he got up and walked back over towards the fire. He placed some more fire wood on the fire and sat down. "You know...you should move closer to the fire because it's going to get cold tonight." Itachi said as he glanced over to Hinata. Hinata looked at him and nodded, she wasn't that far from Itachi when he had pulled her into his arm. "wha?" she managed to say as she looked at him. Itachi simply didn't respond as he kept his eye's looking at the woods incase if something was out there. "Like I said it's going to get cold tonight" Itachi stated as he looked down at her with a bit of a smile on his face. She brought her hands up to his arm and held on to his sleeves. She blushed even more with a bit of a smile on her face as she slowly drifted to sleep in the arms of her captive, the one that stole her and her heart.


	7. Chapter 7 The Morning After

The cold morning awoke Hinata, she glanced around her surroundings. She was still at the cave, Kisame was still passed out and Itachi had apparently fallen asleep lying beside her. He still had his arms wrapped around her. She shivered and nuzzled up against him. "You cold?" Itachi said as he opened his eyes and glanced down at her. She blushed and nodded a bit; he slightly smirked and held her closer. She could hear his soft heart beat and his chest moving slowly up and down from his breathing. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She felt happy and content, not like those other times with Naruto where she felt desperate and embarrassed. She nodded off back to sleep; Itachi lay there looking at her. He brought a hand to her cheek and brushed the hair from it. "Still is hard to believe that I Itachi Uchiha would fall in love..." he had mumbled as he kissed Hinata on the forehead. He quietly let go of Hinata and got up, she shivered a bit from the heat going away. Itachi looked down at her with a bit of a smile; he unbuttoned his jacket and draped it over her. He then went to a nearby river that Kisame had informed him about. He cupped his hands in the cold water and splashed his face. He sat down looking at the water 'why did I fall for her? I mean it doesn't make sense...ever since the day I saw her I haven't been able to shake her from my mind' Itachi thought as he grabbed some more water and splashed his face. 'Why in the world our leader wanted us to go back to the village is beyond me...but there she was at the training grounds ...and was crying. Yet for some reason it just made me want to hold her, I am still wondering what sicko would make such a beautiful girl cry?' Itachi had gotten up and wiped his face contemplating on what their next move would be.

He suddenly sensed 10 ninja's heading their way and fast, he quickly headed back to the cave and lightly shook Hinata "we have to go" he said as he pulled her on his back. He went over and kicked Kisame; Kisame had woken up with a jolt and looked to his partner with a bit of a glare. That's when he sensed the ninja's as well, "we have to get moving before they catch us" Itachi had said as he jumped on to a nearby tree. Kisame nodded and kicked a few of the things they used last night into the woods in case they came that way. He then jumped up onto a nearby tree branch and they both sprinted away. Hinata was in a slight daze; she looked around and noticed how close she was to somebody. She looked up to see Itachi and blushed "there are some ninja's looking for you" Itachi had said to her as he kept glancing around. Kisame had managed to pull up to Itachi; he looked to him then Hinata then back to Itachi. "Uh...is there something going on here?" Kisame had managed to say after looking at the two for a bit. "I'll explain it later" Itachi said as he kept looking forward and then picked up the pace. Kisame simply looked at him and laughed a bit he started to high tail it too.

Shikamaru had awoken from his restless night; he knew there would be trouble brewing for him that day. He and Naruto would be receiving a punishment from Tsunade but he knew his was going to be worse than Naruto's. He looked to the window and sighed "this is going to be such a troublesome day" he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and over to his dresser. Naruto was in ramen dream land when he heard pounding at his door. He squinted from the sunlight shining in through his window and looked over towards the door. The pounding did not cease, he grumbled and walked over to the door "yeah, yeah I'm coming" he had yelled as he reached the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see it was Sakura. "Sa-Sakura? What are you doing here?" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. "Come on! Tsunade doesn't have all day" she said to him with her arms crossed. His jaw had dropped when he heard their punishment. "A-Are you serious!" Naruto said as he picked up his jaw from the floor. Tsunade had nodded and glanced over to Shikamaru who wasn't in the least bit surprised. "You two will be doing hard labor till Hinata gets back, your breaks will be 5 minutes no more than that, and if I hear one complaint I won't hesitate to hurt you." Tsunade said as she got up from her desk and stared at the window. "Any questions?" she said as she glanced back over to the two boys. They shook their heads and Tsunade waved them off. She sat back behind her desk and sighed "I just hope they find that poor girl...who knows what might happen to her..."


	8. Chapter 8 When Potatoes Attack

Shikamaru sighed as he sat down; he looked over to Naruto who was busy pulling up potatoes and putting them in a basket. "Come on Shikamaru we don't have all day" Naruto had wheezed as he stood up and cracked his back a bit from his slouching position. Shikamaru simply looked at him and nodded, he stood and grabbed the hoe that was nearby and started to rake at the ground. Slowly he pulled up a potato and tossed it in the basket. Naruto went back to work too, "I just hope Hinata is alright..." Naruto said with a bit of a worried face. Shikamaru looked at him and nodded again, he wiped his forehead and went back to the potatoes. Itachi had glanced around sensing the ninja's presence going away little by little, till it was entirely gone. Kisame had let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "A good thing head quarter isn't that far away huh Itachi?" Kisame had said as he glanced over to his partner. Itachi simply kept his head facing forward and didn't even give a nod to his partner. Kisame simply shrugged it off and his eye's then caught sight of Hinata. She was clutching to Itachi with a bit of a worried look on her face, Kisame looked at her weirdly and then looked forward. 'THWACK!' the second he took his eyes off her, he smacked into a tree branch. Itachi simply looked back to his partner who was now rubbing his nose from the impact of the branch. He smirked a bit and shook his head he continued ahead. Hinata had slightly giggled at the hurt ninja and stopped when he turned to her with a glare on his face. Kisame was cursing under his breath; out of all the stupid things he had done he had to run into a tree branch. He got up still rubbing his nose and continued after Itachi.

Shikamaru came home drowsy and exhausted from his day of labor. He collapsed on his bed and let sleep consume him, he then started to dream or in his case have a nightmare. He was laying in the grass on a hill side, looking at the clouds like he always did when a giant Tsunade in the sky came to his view. The bright summer day turned to a dark one fast, the winds whipped the hill side as he quickly got up, staring at Tsunade " This is all your fault Shikamaru!" the giant had yelled making a earth quake and when he didn't think it could get any worse, she had pointed at him and giant potatoes dropped out of the sky. Shikamaru was running now trying to avoid these potatoes at all costs when he heard pounding. He awoke to see it was day light again and that he had landed on the floor. The pounding increased, he grumbled as he got up rubbing his head, and opened the door. It was Sakura, she had a bit of a smirk on her face and he knew it couldn't be good for what Tsunade had in store for him. Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto all arrived at the Hokages office. Sakura lightly tapped on the door to on hear a grumble meaning come in. They came into the office, Naruto yawning and Shikamaru rubbing his temples from a increasing headache. Tsunade waved Sakura off and looked to the two ninja's, she sighed and shook her head handing Shikamaru their next assignment. Shikamaru looked grimly at the folder and looked to see what was in store for them today. "Great...more potatoes..." he said as he looked up at Tsunade, who was too busy with paper work to look up. She simply waved them off and sighed, Shikamaru knew that Hinata's kidnapping had put alot of strain on the Hokage and that is was difficult to deal with. Naruto looked over to Shikamaru; he had a disappointed look on his face. As they walked out of the office and on to their hard labor of pulling potatoes day began.

Itachi and Kisame had arrived at a dark cave; Hinata could sense the evil aura as they neared the cave. Her grip slightly tightened as they got closer and closer. Itachi had stopped and put down Hinata, he then pulled out a cloth he wrapped it around her eye's preventing her from seeing anything. "Sorry, but rules are rules" he whispered as he put on his cloak and tied up Hinata. Kisame looked over to his partner shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "Is she your woman?" said a voice behind them; Itachi and Kisame had looked to see Zetsu forming out of the ground forming into his regular shape. Itachi simply looked to Hinata who was slightly worried at this point now and nodded. Kisame's smirk grew even more as he was now laughing at him. Itachi gave him a cold stare before he stopped laughing; Zetsu had simply shook his head and looked back to Itachi. "Pretty young to be your woman" he said while walking up to the two. "I prefer them young and besides I see great potential in this one" Itachi replied as he lifted her on his shoulder. Kisame looked weirdly at his partner then looked back to Zetsu who was now in front of them heading into the cave. Hinata was blushing at the conversation she just heard and slightly shook her head, she then felt Itachi rubbing her back as if he was trying to comfort her. They slowly walked down the darken tunnel, with only a few torches lit. The cave slowly turned into an underground cavern as they descended further. Zetsu stopped and pulled on a nearby rock revealing a secret entrance. They slowly arrived at a large door Kisame nodded and opened the door; Zetsu had then begun to walk away leaving the two behind. Itachi had entered the room and Kisame had shut the door. It was dark and damp when a voice was heard. "So you have finally returned from your scouting Itachi and Kisame?" the voice was ominous and a bit dark and you could see through the darkness of the room two eyes staring back at Itachi and Kisame. They both nodded and bowed to this figure; the eye's then fell upon Hinata then back at Itachi. "Is she yours Itachi?" the figure said as it laughed a bit; Itachi nodded, Kisame was slightly smirking again. The eyes darted a bit before they disappeared into the darkness but the voice was soon heard again. "Make sure you keep an eye on your woman Itachi...and don't let your feelings get in the way" the voice had said as it finally faded away. Itachi simply looked up and nodded again as he turned for the door. "So...she is going to be your entertainment till we get the Kyuubi kid?" Kisame said as he followed his partner out of the dark room. Itachi had simply looked towards his partner nodded again. Kisame had simply laughed a bit as they went to their chambers for the night. Kisame's and Itachi's rooms were next to each other as they slowly approached their doors. "Hey Itachi do me one favor will ya? Try to keep it down if you know what I mean" Kisame said with a bit of a smirk as he opened his door a slowly closed it. Itachi simply shook his head as he entered his room. It was lightly dim in his room, a big bed sat in the far off middle of his room as a dresser and a desk were on either side of the room. Itachi had put down Hinata and took off the blindfold and the rope. Her eye's slowly adjusted to the light as she looked at the dim room. She was then embraced from behind; she turned to see Itachi and blushed. His eyes were closed as he simply opened them and looked at her. They stood there staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours till Itachi set his sight off of her's. She sighed a bit disappointed and looked down, she was then picked up bridal style and placed on the bed. She looked to Itachi nervously and blushed even more. He took off his cloak and set it on a chair not too far from them. He then plopped down beside Hinata and fell back. Hinata watched as he fell, he looked over to her with a bit of a smile. She blushed even more when she was pulled towards him, her head rested on his chest, feeling his chest move up and down slowly. She slightly nuzzled up against him and started to drift off to sleep and the last thought to have run through her mind was 'maybe being captured isn't so bad...'


	9. Chapter 9 Hidden Book

Hinata slowly awoke Itachi was nowhere to be found as she slowly got up and glanced around. It was still dimly lit and she glanced over to the desk where a note lay. She slowly got up and stretched noticing that her jacket was gone along with her head band. She looked around to see they were neatly folded and were resting on top of the dresser. She walked over to the desk and picked up the note. It was addressed to her and it said, 'Hinata, by the time you wake up I will be gone. You'll not see me till later for I'm on a mission. Please try to stay in that room at all times for not all the Akatsuki members are aware you're in there. I have already informed Kisame to guard your door in case something happens. I will tell you everything you need to know when I get back but please try to be patient. There is a trap door on the wall the desk it at hit it and you will find something to your liking let alone this may give you something to do.' Hinata looked to the desk and saw an outline of a square. She knocked on it and the square fell in, a bit shocked she at first flinched but nothing happened. She looked inside and moved the square door; under it was a rather thick yet small red book. She flipped it over and dusted off the cover and read the title "Quiet love? Hmm" she said as she glanced at it. She slowly opened the still dusty book and turned the pages to chapter 1. She went back over to the bed and pulled the cover over her lap. She then noticed that the pages of the book had a trim that had hearts, wings and roses. "Hehe seems a bit girly if Itachi picked it out" she said to herself tracing her fingers along the golden colored heart. She shook her head and started to read it.

She was mesmerized by the book and couldn't put it down she continued to read till she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up to see Kisame with a trey of food. "Here's dinner" he said a bit coldly placing it on the desk. He glanced back to Hinata and slightly laughed; he shook his head and walked out of the room slowly closing the door. Hinata looked weirdly towards the door and shook her head; she set down her book and made her way to the desk. She sat down in the chair and looked over to the trey; it had a bowl of white soup a rather large piece of bread and a glass of water. "Yum yum just what I needed" Hinata said a bit grimly as she looked at the food. She took up the spoon and dipped it in the soup tasting it. "Clam chowder?" she said a bit surprised and laughed a bit. She finished her meal and walked back over towards the bed, she stretched a bit she fell on the bed and looked to the ceiling and her thoughts started to wander. 'I wonder why in the world Itachi is treating me so nicely...I mean he's suppose to be a cold hearted killer of his own clan and many other people yet he acts so differently towards me...' She thought as she turned to her side and sighed. She closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep but was wide awake when she heard the door open and close. Footsteps were heard as they came closer. She was slightly shaking from how nervous she was. Yet whoever was in the room had draped the blanket over her. They threw something in the chair not too far from them and sat right next to her and sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it moved to her back and slowly began to rub her back. She really wanted to know if it was Itachi, she then activated her Byuakugan and was relieved to see him there.

She turned over and faced him; He glanced over at the girl with a bit of a warm smile. Butterflies filled her stomach as they gazed at one another. He put a hand to her face brushing her hair from her face. She sat up and leaned against him, he was slightly surprised placed a hand on her head. She looked back up at him and he looked to her. Their faces were slowly growing closer. Their lips finally met as Itachi pulled the girl towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both fell back on the bed Itachi had then gotten on top of her and they still continued to kiss. Itachi had lifted her shirt but she did not resist this time. His kisses trailed down towards her breast, when the door had busted opened, "Tobi is back!" Tobi said with a laugh. He then caught a hold of what Hinata and Itachi were doing and blushed. "Uh is this a bad timing?" Tobi said as he glanced to the floor. Hinata had her hands covering her chest she was beat red and Itachi was slightly blushing too his hair was a bit messy as he pulled himself off of her. She then covered up with the blanket and looked away from him. Kisame was on the floor with a bit of an angry look on his face. Itachi got up and walked towards the door, Tobi backed up some. Itachi looked to Kisame with a bit of a glare to his face. "Stupid kid pushed me out of the way demanding to see you and before I could stop him it was too late." Kisame said as he got up and dusted off. "Tobi hold up a sec,un!" they looked down the hallway to see Deidara coming. He was breathing heavily, "ah Deidara-sama you finally caught up to me" Tobi said as he ran up to the blonde only to get a punch in the head from him. "What the hell is your problem, un? Running off like that!" Deidara said as he laid more blows to the masked boy. "Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi said teary eyed, "Noooo! tobi is such a bad boy un!" Deidara said as he grabbed his collar and started to drag him down the hallway. "But Tobi wants to stay!" Tobi said as he waved his arms about. "Hell no, you're coming with me whether you like it or not un!" Deidara said as he flung Tobi half way across the hallway. "Sorry Itachi he's just been such a pain un" Deidara said as he scratched the back of his head. Itachi just waved him off; Deidara looked back to Tobi and kicked him another few feet still yelling at him.

Hinata slightly found this all very funny seeing grown men act this way. Itachi looked back and smiled at the laughing girl. Kisame just smirked and shook his head. Itachi slowly shut the door and walked back over to the bed putting a hand to his head and sighing. Hinata had came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and smiled, placing a hand on hers. He slightly squeezed her hand and got up. He moved towards where he threw his jacket when he first walked in. He slowly buttoned it up and walked back over to Hinata giving her a small kiss to the forehead. She blushed and moved her hand over where he kissed her. He smiled at her warmly "I'll be back, the leader wanted to see me about something" he said as he walked over to the door. He opened it and slowly closed it; she could hear talking in the hallway and a series of footsteps. One pair moved closer to the door, the other was walking off. She plopped back on the bed and sighed; she then felt cold air on her chest as she looked down to see her shirt was still raised. She slid her shirt down and had a deep shade of blush on her face, she then pulled the covers over her. She felt so tired for some reason and sleep was waiting for her as soon as she closed her eyes.

Tsunade sat at her desk sighing as she took in another bottle of sake. She heard knocking at her door, "come in" she said as she got up. The person who had entered her office was Hinata's father, Hiashi. He had a bit of a scowl on his face as he walked over towards Tsunade's desk. His arms were crossed and he was defiantly not in a good mood. Tsunadae had pointed to the seat in front of her desk and took in a long deep sigh. "Let me guess...something has happened to Hinata?" Hiashi said as he put a hand to his forehead. Tsunade nodded, "she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki" Tsunade said as she sat down. Hiashi took in a long a deep breath; Tsunade could tell that she was in a world of heat the second he came in through those office doors. Hiashi looked up at her, "did she let herself get kidnapped?" he said with a bit of anger in his tone. Tsunade shook her head, "it was a surprise attack..." she said trying to comfort him. He shook his head and stood up, "How the hell could she get herself get kidnapped that easily! I mean where were her teamates!" Hiashi had yelled as he slammed hands on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade simply closed her eyes "we have anbu looking for her and i should be getting a report sometime soon..." she said as she looked up at him. He simply glared at her even more, anger rose inside of him. The clan of the Hyuuga's would be in grave danger if Hinata did not come back at all and nothing would stop Hiashi from making sure the clan stayed together. Hiashi had turned and walked out of the office after yelling even more at the Hokage. He slammed the door and punched the nearby wall leaving an indent. Tsunade wasn't too happy with herself either, as she took up another bottle of sake and chugged it. "I just hope they find her...for both her sake... and mine..." Tsunade said as she walked towards the window.


End file.
